


Baby

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Baby could talk.....she might have a few things to say about her boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Baby rumbles softly...

Tonight they're just driving.....steady pace...his fingers tap the wheel in time with the music he likes most

Caressing the steering wheel with his hands. He's relaxed tonight, singing softly, the other one that sits across from him smiles, green eyes reaches across and takes his hand,,,,their fingers interlock

He is gentle with Baby. They drive all night. Baby purrs.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He's more reckless today. Swerving, chasing, angry tires squealing. It hurts when he does these things. Loud voices, hateful. He slams on the brakes, stopping suddenly, doors slamming. She is left alone, empty....

Baby does not purr tonight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Baby is dirty.....green eyes.....gentle hands, soapy warm water, massaging and caressing her frame. The tall one helps, they laugh and splash each other.

Green eyes pushes the tall one up against her clean frame and they kiss soft, sweet and they rock together gently, cooing and whispering.

Baby wants to purr and when he turns the ignition, she does purr. low rumble  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Today was a bad day....so bad. Her interior is filled with angry words, ugliness, dissent, poisonous atmosphere.... and then silence, uncomfortable, heav

Green eyes steps on the gas, makes he yelp.....it's a sad purr Baby gives tonight  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the middle of nowhere

Under a canopy of a million, trillion stars......parked

Baby is rocking gently, back and forth, rumbling purring from within

Steamy windows and breath

Naked bodies coating her seats

With sweat, love, come

It is loud inside here, the talk is dirty, sweet, loving, breathless, bodies entwined, sliding in and out

When they settle finally, Baby is content knowing she is wrapped around them and that they are happy for the moment

When they start again, Baby's purr is sultry, warm, seductive, elated.

She hopes they drive all night.


End file.
